


You hear a lullaby (you and I)

by fastestmanalive



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, cavity-inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has the flu and Barry takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You hear a lullaby (you and I)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ill and I had a fever dream about this I'm sorry  
> (also sorry for mistakes/typos and I hope everything makes sense)
> 
> (title from OneRepublic's "Lullaby")

Barry frowned at the door and knocked one more time. It was date night, and he'd been here for five minutes but Oliver wasn't answering; he began to be worried – maybe something had happened to him? Had he lost one of those ridiculously dangerous fights he always got himself into?

Barry decided to call him; maybe he was just running late, there was no reason for him to freak out (he told himself as he internally freaked out). Oliver picked up after only two rings. Barry sighed in relief.

“Hey, I'm here, are you still at the club?” (Oliver had forbidden him to call it the Arrow cave; it hadn't taken much convincing, if Barry was being honest – the only things he really remembered from that night were Oliver's lips and hands all over his body).

“'m here,” Oliver's sleepy voice answered him. Barry had to chuckle.

“Don't get up, I'm letting myself in.” Barry was supposed to use the key only in emergencies, but he _needed_ to see his sleepy boyfriend all loose and cuddly – that counted as an emergency, right?

Barry headed straight for the bedroom. He froze in the doorway for a moment before cooing and hurrying to Oliver's side. The other man was sitting up in his bed, coughing his lungs out. Barry rubbed his back soothingly, pressing him back down when he made to get up. “Nooo. Nope. You're staying in bed tonight, buddy.”

“I'm fine,” Oliver grunted, his stuffy nose making his voice sound funny. “I made reservations. Let's go.”

“We're staying in tonight. You're ill, and I'm going to take care of you.” Oliver tried to glare at him but there was no real heat behind it. Barry counted it as a win. “I'll make you some soup and get you some meds, and you're going to stay here and rest.”

“No.”

“Yes. I'll be back in a flash.”

“...You're not funny.”

“Ah, but that's where you're wrong.”

Oliver didn't have any flu meds in his apartment so Barry ran to the nearest pharmacy to pick up some things. When he got back, he quickly made a chicken noodle soup (his favourite when he was ill) and carried everything to the bedroom. Oliver was still sitting there, head tipped back and eyes closed.

“Hey,” Barry whispered as he sat down. “You awake?”

“Mmmh...” was Oliver's reply. Barry chuckled.

He decided to check Oliver's temperature first, to see if it was serious and they had to go to the hospital. He put his hand on Oliver's forehead, and the other man _leaned_ into his touch, a small smile on his face. Barry felt a surge of love and affection for his boyfriend and smiled back.

“Whoa, you're burning up,” Barry tutted. Oliver grunted in reply, either in protest or agreement, Barry wasn't sure. One look at the thermometer (which he managed to put in Oliver's mouth without too much struggling from him) confirmed his suspicions.

Barry gave him something against the fever before taking the bowl of soup into his lap and holding the spoon to Oliver's mouth.

“I'm not a baby.”

“No, but I'm taking care of you, so open up.”

Oliver argued that he could do it himself, that he _had_ been doing it himself for years, and Barry found that incredibly sad. _But now_ , he thought, _now he has me_. He put the spoon into his open mouth while Oliver was talking.

“Accept it,” Barry said when Oliver spluttered.

There were some more grunts and a few not-so-threatening glares, but eventually Oliver accepted his fate and let Barry feed most of the soup to him.

After a while, Oliver's head started drooping more and more, lolling to his shoulder.

“Alright,” Barry said with a smile, putting the bowl away. “Time to sleep.”

Barry manoeuvred his boyfriend into a lying position and was about to get up from the bed when Oliver wrapped his arms around his waist, clinging to him like an octopus. “Stay,” he said with a small voice. Barry bit his lip to suppress a grin. Oliver immediately burrowed his his face into Barry's chest, sniffling and rubbing his nose on his clavicle (probably rubbing _snot_ all over his shirt, but for some reason he didn't mind). Barry wrapped his arms around him and pressed a soft kiss to his hair. Oliver sighed and relaxed into him.

“Sleep,” Barry whispered gently. “I'm staying here.”

“Mmmmh...-ve you,” Oliver mumbled.

“Hm? What'd you say?”

Oliver shook his head slightly and Barry decided to let it go for now. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his boyfriend's soft breathing.

 


End file.
